


【冬盾】Ripe Fruit

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu
Summary: 詹队Steve不知道为什么在躲着Bucky，而Bucky得找出这个理由，或许再好好惩罚一下他的友人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 詹队  
> Steve不知道为什么在躲着Bucky，而Bucky得找出这个理由，或许再好好惩罚一下他的友人。

  
  
chapter1

Steve在躲他。

Bucky不情愿地意识到。如果一开始他还在自欺欺人地逃避的话现在这个结果就是终于让他接受现实的明了。

他的金发友人变了个样。变得更加高大而英俊，曾经在布鲁克林他们是过分“亲密”的关系，Bucky曾经怀疑过他是否利用了Steve，在他孤独的时候趁虚而入，从而占有了他，夺得了他的爱。他也怀疑过这样的关系能否长久。

但他的金发友人变了个样。像个熟透了的浆果，沉甸甸的挂在枝头，咬上一口汁液就会满满地迸溅了出来。

Bucky好奇他们会发展成什么样，他以为Steve只是暂时有更多的事情需要处理。但显然对方不这样想。他只是单纯地在躲他而已。

一旦接受这个现实后所有自欺欺人的借口都会自然而然地破碎，那些躲闪的眼神，那些仓促的转身。Bucky瞥见了金发青年的影子，他下意识地伸出手冲对方打招呼，但金发青年匆匆地转身，脚步匆忙而僵硬。

这起码不是Bucky设想的，他曾在那双床上不止一次地占有金发小个子，看着他在他的身下辗转呻吟，泪水从好看的蓝眼睛中渗出来。

他以为他们起码会有一次好好的谈话。

Bucky没意识到自己沉下了脸。

***

当有人走进来时Steve并没有给予太大的关心。“只是等一会儿，”他说，眼神依然停留在Howard给他的文件上，“给我五分钟。”

Steve听到了门关上的声音，然后没有更多的声响。可能不是什么急事，他想，捻起纸张翻到了下一页。

直到Steve从文件上抬起头他才知道他犯了一个什么样的错误。

是Bucky。

Steve下意识地吞咽。穿着衬衫的棕发青年靠在门旁，脸藏在阴影里看不清表情，只有灰蓝色的眼睛明显无比，直勾勾地盯着Steve，像是捕猎的狼。

“Bucky？”Steve说，他意识到这是除了把Bucky救出纳粹的实验室外他们第一次正式的交谈。他有些紧张地坐直。“你怎么来了？”Steve下意识地问，问出口后他才发现这个问题有多多余。

棕发青年不止一次地占有他，床上，桌上，甚至是门边，而Steve能听到门外隐约的交谈和脚步声。更不用说他熟悉Bucky这样的表情。粗大的性器不止一次地贯穿他，Steve的喉头滚动，他的手指有些紧张地攥起。而Bucky正向他走来。

“我以为我们会有一次好好的谈话。”

“Bucky……你知道我很忙，”Steve匆匆地眨眼，他不敢看Bucky，生怕对方看出什么端倪，而天哪，他都不敢去想象会有什么后果，“我暂时没什么时间。”

“哈，我知道，”Bucky嗤笑，“忙到可以和dugan jim甚至是档案室的秘书好好聊天，却在我出现的时候一瞬间就公务缠身是吗？Steve Rogers，我以为我们起码能好好地谈谈这事儿，但看起来你却只是急于摆脱我摆脱过去，它对于你来说就这么难以启齿？”

“不是的！”Steve匆忙地否认，棕发青年停在离他十步的地方，足够让Steve看清对方却触碰不到，正像他们现在这样，近在咫尺却又触不可及。Steve明白他需要好好地解释，Bucky真正生气时从不大吼大叫，他只会用这样嘲讽似的冰冷语气。而Steve的心为此抽痛不止。

他怎么可能讨厌Bucky？在寒冷的夜里一个又一个温暖的怀抱，一声又一声低低的安慰，而他带给了他更多。光是想象就让Steve的身体开始发烫。

“Bucky……能请你把门锁上吗？”Steve低声说，因为自己的请求而两颊通红。

Bucky怀疑地挑眉，“为什么？”

“因为我需要给你一个正当合适的理由。”Steve说，轻微地啃咬自己的牙齿。他紧张的不得了，他知道如果他不好好解决这事儿他就会失去Bucky，但同样在另一种可能之下他也会失去Bucky。所以从某种程度上来讲他没什么好失去的。

棕发青年扬了扬眉，但依旧乖乖地转身去锁门。“我不知道你打算做什么，但你最好好好解释，Steve Ro……”

当Bucky转身时他未出口的音节断在了口中。他只觉得一瞬间被剥夺去了语言的能力。金发青年坐到了桌子上，他的裤子褪到了膝盖，下落到深色的军靴上，他穿的是靴子，Bucky不止一次地盯着Steve的背影看，包裹着形状纤细优美的小腿，他走起来像是一个卖弄风情的妓女。

Steve咬住了下唇，他能感到Bucky的视线，他本想以最和缓的方式告诉对方，但他猜这事儿本来就没有什么和缓的余地。

“过来吧Bucky，找到我的理由。”Steve说，撑在桌子上指尖忍不住打颤。

“如果这是你寻求原谅的方式的话可比我想象的要低级，”和有效，Bucky没吐出那三个字，他走到了Steve身前，金发青年低着头不与他视线交汇，就他现在这种下半身光裸的姿态来说可真是没他想象的那么有说服力，“你是想通过和我干一发让我原谅你？”他直白地说，带着扭曲的快意发现金发青年的脸颊变得通红，Steve的皮肤本来就白，在灯光下接近无暇，几乎像是雕像似的象牙白，而那抹红色告诉了Bucky他的确是活着的。

衣衫半褪，等着在这张办公桌上被他好好地操一顿。

甚至Bucky都可以想象到当Steve承认时他的样子，他一紧张就会咬下唇，但眼睛又像是受不得半点刺激似的水光满溢。怎么会有人不喜欢他？匪夷所思。

但金发青年摇了摇头，“不是的，Bucky，”他说，修长的手牵起了Bucky的，在Bucky质疑前那只手带着Bucky的手滑到了他的腿间。

Steve深吸了口气，冷静，他告诉自己，但他似乎已经能听到自己的脑子嗡鸣作响，Steve有些想哭，冷静，他在脑内重复，带着Bucky的手下滑到自己的腿间。正好在那个他本不应该拥有的部位那里。

Bucky不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，他下意识地用指尖在那里来回滑动，“Bucky！”Steve惊慌地叫，他下意识地想向后退，但因为在桌子上的原因他无处可退，只能被Bucky像对待一个妓女似的摸着下体。天哪，一开始他明明只是想用一个方便的姿势告诉对方的，在桌子上总比他躺倒沙发上或者干脆地把腿挂在椅子上张开双腿要好。

但现在他竟然无处可退。修长的手指来回滑动着，抚摸试探着，Steve控制不住地发出了低喘声，他敏感的要命，Steve能感觉到那个隐私的部位开始出水，Bucky的行动间带出了水声，天哪，明明只是被抚摸而已Steve的身体却已经开始发抖，他控制不住地从嘴里发出喘息呻吟，出口后才发现自己的声音听起来有多么淫荡。“Bucky……嗯……”Steve因为想要后退而扭动，但动作后才发现这样看起来有多像欲拒还迎的迎合。

“别动，”Bucky哑声说，他往湿热的小穴里捅进了一根手指，“嗯！！”Steve哭喊着抓住了Bucky肩上的衣料。他真的敏感的要命，那个地方又紧窄的要命，小小的，鲜嫩的，虽然现在还不行但他早晚能让Steve掰开自己的大腿好好地给他展示展示，只是轻微地触碰那个地方就开始出水，敏感地收缩着，简直像是诱人来侵犯。

“我早晚能好好听听你的解释。但是Steve Rogers，你就带着这样一个小穴在我面前走来走去的对不对？嗯？”Bucky在Steve的耳边低声说，看着对方的耳根发红身体忍不住地瑟缩，Bucky往里面更多地捅进了一个指节，“Bucky！”现在他是真的在哭喊了，这个敏感的小婊子，“亲爱的Steve，你就带着这样一个小穴在我面前走来走去，和别的男人聊天说话却独独地避开我对不对？嗯？”Steve能感到Bucky的气息吹拂在他的耳廓，他的声音低沉而沙哑，气息好像钻进了耳道似的让Steve抖个不停，Steve咬住了下唇，他感到自己的眼眶变得湿润，他真的敏感的要命，他从一开始或许就根本不应该让Bucky进来的。“说话。”修长的手指恶意地顶弄着Steve的小穴。“唔……！”Steve夹紧了腿，但却只是把已经进入他体内的手指夹的更紧。现在有两重意义了，他让Bucky进来了。Steve有些想哭。

“回答呢？”

“是的，是的。”Steve回答，感到有些想哭。

“乖孩子，但是不听话的孩子就应该被惩罚对不对？嗯？”

Steve咬住了下唇，他点了点头。

“乖孩子，我可爱的Steve，”Bucky亲了亲Steve的脸颊，“接下来我会好好地操你一顿，因为你藏着一个小穴却不让我知道，好吗？”粗俗的‘pussy’词汇让Steve的脸颊发烫，Bucky的手指在外围滑动抚摸，里面的手指暗示性地顶的更紧，Steve随着对方的动作弓起了腰，他攥住了Bucky的衣袖，粘腻的水声响在耳边，他听到了Bucky轻蔑的语言，“敏感的小婊子。”对方贴在他的耳边低声说，“我说的对吗？嗯？小婊子？”

“是的。”Steve颤声回答， 他的脸颊滚烫。

chapter2

手指触碰到的地位紧窄而湿润，未经人事地开合着，Steve把头埋在了他的肩膀上，整个身体扭个不停，他的喘息甜腻而低哑，“我可真希望你尖叫出来，让别人都看看你到底是个什么样的小脏货。”

修长的手指抚摸着外部的褶皱，Steve能感到他湿透了，Bucky的每一下行动都带出了水声，他能感到粘稠的液体往下滑，Steve颤抖着并拢腿根，但在他体内的手指依然强硬地开拓着，圆钝的指甲在内壁里缓缓地顶进，“Bucky，唔……”Steve沙哑地呻吟，“好疼……”他说。

“我知道小甜心，毕竟这不是给别人操的对不对，应该是你在一个人的时候缓缓抚摸的对吗？告诉我，你一个人的时候碰过吗？”

“没有……”Steve咬着下唇摇头。

“真的吗？嗯？”手指又刻意地在他的内壁里尖锐地顶弄了两下。力气不算大，但Steve却差点尖叫出来。他根本就没有敏感点，他全身上下都像是敏感点，而Bucky的一举一动都像是能要他命。“是的，”Steve说，感到眼睛变得朦胧，“很痒……”他说，“穿着制服的时候总是磨到，我老是动不动就湿透了，我不是故意的，嗯……Bucky……原谅我……”

Bucky试着想象那个紧窄的小穴是什么样的，金发青年娇艳的像朵玫瑰花，乳头和后穴都是艳丽的粉色，Bucky不止一次地说他应该是个女孩子。而现在他竟然真的成了一个女孩子，简直像是上帝的礼物，“天哪，你差点就成为躺在别人身下万人骑的婊子。你说会不会？如果别人听到你怎么躺在别人身下尖叫的话？嗯？乖乖地回答我。”

“会的……”Steve慢慢地点头，他感到他的脸颊烫的几乎冒烟。他扯住了棕发青年胸前的衣料，他们贴的很近，他几乎能感到Bucky的体温，Steve蜷缩着，两腿分开在Bucky的身侧，“所以不要让别人听到好不好？我只是你的小婊子。”

Bucky咬牙，他往紧窄的小穴里捅入了三根手指，处女的小穴湿润的让他惊讶，不停地出水，就像Steve做好了交合的准备似的。但同时小的要命，只是三根手指出入就有一些困难，更不要说只是这样Steve就已经抖个不停。

“嘘，那就安静一点。”Bucky说，他觉得自己再也等不下去了。

当听到拉链的声响时Steve睁大了眼睛，他知道他们要做爱，但是仅仅是手指就让他难以承受，他记得手指在内壁里顶弄的感觉，疼痛伴着快感，让人几乎难以承受，“Bucky……”Steve请求，“我不行的……”

“嘘，宝贝，你可以的，还记得我们第一次吗？”

是的，Steve记得，他大张着腿，最后哭叫着恳求Bucky停下，但棕发青年每一下都像要顶进他的最深处。

Bucky感到了指尖的一股热流，他挑了挑眉，金发青年轻轻地咬住了下唇，洁白的牙齿细细地啃咬着，“那感觉很棒对不对？”Bucky轻声问。

“嗯。”Steve轻轻点头。

“现在我能让你感觉棒十倍，既然你这么可爱，身下的阴道又这么敏感的话。我的小宝贝喜欢这样对不对？”

“嗯。”Steve咬着下唇点头。

Bucky的手指抽了出来，他能感到粘稠的液体顺着他的动作被带出了不少，湿的要命，敏感的要命，他的小宝贝该是一个万人骑的婊子，可惜只属于他。

Steve能感到圆钝的顶端轻轻地摩擦着入口，舒展着穴口附近的褶皱，如此粗大，“Bucky……”Steve低声地叫，说不清内心是期待还是恐惧。

Steve真是湿透了。Bucky能感到自己的老二被他分泌出的液体真的透湿。“我要进去了，甜心。”他低声说，“如果想要尖叫的话就咬住我的手，我可不希望别人来和我共享。”

硬热的肉柱缓缓地挺进开拓，Steve咬住了下唇，他感到视线模糊，好疼，Steve蜷起了腿，想要并拢，但Bucky的手强硬地按住了他的膝盖，更不用说硬热的性器早已挺入，已经于事无补。

Steve记得Bucky的阴茎，粗长的不可思议，他对于曾经能接纳对方感到不可思议，但现在，他知道这个小洞有多小，怎么能接纳对方？Steve泪眼朦胧地想。

Bucky的手递到了Steve的唇边，“咬住。”他说，“接下来不会好受的小宝贝。”

小巧的小穴紧窄的要命，Bucky咬着牙挺入，内壁的软肉几乎是迫不及待地缠绕了上来，急切地吮吸着他的性器，紧的湿的能让任何一个男人在这种时候射出来。Steve发出了甜腻的呻吟，Bucky不能忽视他的声音里带着的哭腔，而看在老天的份上，他才进入了一个头部。泪眼朦胧的蓝眼睛看着他，Steve咬住了他的手，“Bucky……好疼……”

这又像以前了。从不服输的布鲁克林的小狮子只有在他面前才娇滴滴地像个小姑娘，但Bucky不可能让对方带着这个可爱的小玩意儿而不碰它，他舔了舔下唇，轻柔地吻住了Steve的嘴唇，封住了对方的呻吟和带着哭腔的开了个头的未出口的话语，“嘘，宝贝，我爱你。”

下一秒粗长的性器直直地贯穿到底，“啊……！！！”Steve尖叫，但声音被Bucky封在了嘴里，Steve感到眼泪不受控制地流了下来，他的腿根抖个不停，整个人因为疼痛而有些痉挛。他被硬生生地填满了，粗大的性器在他体内的存在感不容忽视，Steve抖个不停。他报复性地咬住Bucky的舌尖，直到尝到血的味道才终止。

“owww，”Bucky皱着眉头后退，金发青年用含着泪的蓝眼睛瞪着他，就像这真的能吓到谁似的。Bucky安慰性地亲亲Steve的下唇，虽然他不知道这实际有没有安慰作用就是了，“长痛不如短痛啊，小宝贝。”

沉甸甸的性器在体内的存在感不容忽视，Steve抖着身体，最后忍不住伸出胳膊环住Bucky的脖颈，“好疼……”他轻声说，Bucky贴的更近，但是在他体内的阴茎的挪动让Steve抖着脚趾喘息，“过一会儿，Bucky，过一会儿。”他颤着声音说，出口后才发现自己的声音潮湿又沙哑。

“好的，我的小甜心。”Bucky低声说，他低下头看他们交合的部位，粉色的小穴紧紧地含着深色的阴茎，穴口附近的褶皱颤动着，被开拓到最大，紧紧地吮吸着他的性器，吞吃着，就像他此刻体验到的，像有无数张饥渴的小嘴在舔着他的老二。

这就是他的小宝贝，天真又色情，色情又纯熟。像挂在树梢头的熟透的果实，仅仅是存在就近乎罪恶。

Bucky轻轻地在Steve的体内顶弄着，“唔~”Steve抓住了Bucky的衣服，他把头埋在了Bucky的肩上，“大混蛋……”他说，有些惊恐地发现因为他的话语在体内搏动的性器更加胀大了几分。

“我建议你最好不要这样说，小可爱，如果你不想被操到失禁的话。”低哑的声音在耳边响起，Steve委屈地咬住了下唇，Bucky的手抬住了他的膝弯，Steve无助地张开腿，Bucky把他拖的更近，Steve因为胯骨和臀部的相接而低声惊喘，有一根手指伸入了他的口腔，“为了你自己好，接下来把你的浪叫忍住了，蜜糖。”

抽插的力道从一开始的试探性的和缓改变为每一下的又深又重，Steve咬住了Bucky的手指，能把他折磨疯的快感从下体泛起，Steve的腿抖个不停，他的下半身被Bucky拉出了桌子，悬着空，任对方操控，胯骨一下一下地撞击着他的屁股，几乎让他感到疼痛。粗长的性器开拓着他，每一下的触碰和摩擦都让Steve为之疯狂，他咬紧了Bucky的手指，才不在乎会不会让对方受伤。Bucky重重地撞击着对方弹性的臀肉，肉体交合的“啪啪”声在安静的室内响起，混着淫糜的水声，Bucky不知道别的人是否知道，他们的captain躺在别的男人的身下，只知道张着腿，像一个最淫荡最下贱的小婊子，因为在他体内进出的老二尖叫哭泣。

Bucky重重地顶到底，金发青年的腰部弓起，然后Bucky抽出到头部，浅浅地在表面顶弄着，摩擦Steve的穴口，“唔……”Steve茫然地抬头，他下意识地扭动着腰想要重新含入Bucky，“Bucky……”他低声撒娇，拧动着纤细的腰肢。

简直像是一个梦魔，生来就该被操的尤物。只属于他的。

“说点好听的，Steve。”Bucky说，感到粘稠的液体颤动着从对方体内流出，他的茎身一片湿润，还沾着微微的血色，血红的细流混着粘稠的液体流了出来，空气中细微的血腥味让Bucky更加兴奋，“我刚破了你的处，Steve。”

“嗯……”Steve的耳根通红，他下意识地咬住下唇，Steve抬起眼睛看Bucky，牙齿轻轻地咬着下唇，“我好喜欢你，Bucky。”他撒娇似的说。

Bucky喜欢他这样，每当他这样时Bucky总能给他想要的。

但粗长的性器重重地捅入体内让Steve始料未及，“啊……！”他尖叫出声，声音又被Bucky的手掌无助，“唔……”Steve断断续续地呻吟，感到泪水从眼角流下，Bucky拨开了桌上的文件，把他按到了办公桌上，“嗯啊……Bucky……”Steve想要抗议，但是他在自己的办公室里向对方张开了大腿，甚至还想在桌子上给对方看自己的隐私部位，他从一开始就丧失了话语权了。

冰凉的桌面的温度透过薄薄的军装渗进了Steve的皮肤，天哪，他还穿着军装，Steve后知后觉，只有下半身被扒的精光，而Bucky也衣着体面，只是露出了那根粗长的老二，深深地嵌在了他的体内。他简直像一个婊子，只是露出了自己需要被操的部位，而他的恩客像是施恩似的露出了自己的老二，完事后只要拉上拉链就能转身就走。

Steve因为自己的想象而耳根通红。Bucky俯下了身，灰蓝色的眼睛带着笑意，“想到了什么了，小婊子，嗯？”粗长的性器每一下都又深又重地撞击着Steve的小穴，让他的全身都像带着电似的麻酥酥的，Steve随着Bucky抽插的动作拧动着自己的腰肢，在Bucky顶入时弓着腰迎合， 在Bucky抽出时抬起腿挽留。这感觉真是该死的要命，他喜欢当Bucky的小婊子。但Steve一句话都说不出来，他咬住嘴唇别开了头，知道自己红透的脸颊没有一点说服力。

Bucky的手指隔着军装拧着Steve的乳头，小巧的部位早就挺立了起来，Steve能感到衬衫的面料怎样地摩擦着他的乳头，“Bucky……”他低低地叫，出口的话因为对方用力的顶撞变成了一句甜腻的呻吟。

“想要更多，嗯？”Bucky扯开了Steve的衬衫，饱满的胸部几乎是呼之欲出，在灯光下覆着薄薄的汗，美丽的诱人采撷。Bucky含住了对方的乳尖，肿胀又鲜艳，像是熟透的樱桃，Bucky用舌尖绕着对方的乳晕绕圈，金发青年的手指扯住了他的头发，Bucky于是含的更深。

他的手抬住了Steve的膝弯，将金发青年的腿架到了自己的肩上，饥渴的小穴蠕动着将他吞的更深。“嗯啊，Bucky……！”Steve只感觉炽热的性器进入到了前所未有的深处，他下意识地蹬踹着自己的腿，却因为自己的动作让Bucky进入的更深，性器重重地填在他的体内，让他全身发软。

“这就满足你，我的小宝贝。”

胯骨重重地撞击臀部发出了肉体的拍打声，Steve的腿下意识地因为Bucky的撞击而顶起，棕发青年的力道大的像是要硬生生地操开他，重的像是要把自己也埋进他的体内。Steve的内部被用力地捣着，他感到下半身发烫发热，粘稠的液体控制不住地流了出来，炽热的性器像一根火棍似的顶开他，把他的理智烧成了碎片，“Bucky！！！”Steve尖叫。

与此同时Bucky感到一阵潮湿的水流喷出，冲刷过他的性器，甚至从被堵住的穴口周围流了出来，Bucky略微抽出自己的性器，粘稠的水流更加争先恐后地流了出来。Steve为他达到了高潮。Bucky喘息着想。

他重重地在金发青年体内顶撞，无视对方颤抖痉挛的身体和徒劳地想要并拢的腿，他的腿还架在他的肩上呢，只是把他含的更紧而已，Bucky带着恶意想。

高潮后的身体更加敏感，Steve控制不住地痉挛，在体内进出的性器每一下细微的摩擦都足以让他发疯，更不用说Bucky的动作又粗又重，Steve忍不住哭喊，他的腰扭动着，脚趾忍不住蜷起，Bucky总是喜欢这样折磨他，在高潮后的抽插让Steve快感不断的时候也让他由衷地恐惧，因为这种不可控感。

“想要快点结束的话你可得加把劲了，宝贝。”轻柔的吻落在了Steve的眼皮上，灰蓝色的眼睛带着近乎恶作剧似的光芒看着他。Steve咬住了下唇。

他随着Bucky挺入抽插的动作拧摆自己的腰肢，脚跟用力地勾住Bucky的腰，将他更深地往自己的体内送，乞求Bucky的高潮。

当灼热的液体射进他的体内时Steve忍不住尖叫，然后他的声音又被Bucky堵在了唇间，灼热的液体喷洒在他的体内，炽热的让Steve近乎恐惧，他蜷起了腿，感到自己的大腿根部不住地抽动。

Bucky抽出了自己的性器，他略微往后退，掰开了Steve下意识想要并拢的腿以便更好地观察对方，粉嫩的部位的颜色变得涨红，像是熟透，从不住微微开合的小洞里像是吞吐似的流出了浊白的液体，衬的湿润的浸满水光的部位更加色情。

他的小宝贝的lady part.

Bucky抬眼对着Steve笑，他凑过去在那个被过度使用的性器的边缘亲了一口，“谢谢款待。”Bucky笑着说。

“大混蛋。”Steve嘟囔着说，忍不住用胳膊挡住了通红的脸。

chapter3

Bucky把Steve抱到了沙发上，金发青年呜咽了一声，“我会弄脏沙发的。”他说。

“反正除了我们也不会有人再用那张沙发了。”Bucky说，Steve因为对方话语里的暗示意味而忍不住脸红。但他知道Bucky说的是实话，Howard和Peggy不怎么来，最多就是靠在桌子旁或者坐在凳子上，实际上沙发这么私人的东西Steve一开始甚至不觉得他会在办公室里用上，起码不是这种用途。

他的扣子被Bucky一颗一颗地解开，棕发青年剥掉了他上半身的衣服，一方面Steve感觉赤裸，但另一方面他又觉得这太迟了，起码不是在他被对方好好地干了一遍后。“Bucky……”Steve下意识地扭动，又因为感到有液体顺着腿根滑下而僵住了身体，“嗯，没事的，待会儿我会好好地帮你清理。”

“待会儿？”Steve下意识地提问，Bucky用眼神示意他抬起胳膊，Steve乖乖地抬高胳膊方便Bucky把衬衫剥掉。弹性的胸部因为挤压的动作而更显得丰满，Bucky的眸色变得深沉，他耐心地扯掉了白衬衫。“你以为只是这样我们就一笔勾销了吗？小宝贝？”

现在他是真的一丝不挂了。Steve咬住了下唇。他原先多病，一点寒冷就能让他在床上躺在半天，他对气温的变化极其敏感，但不是这种敏感。Steve能感到他有些战栗，他不舒服地在沙发上扭动，灰蓝色的眼睛像是燃烧着火焰，然后在Bucky的注视下，Steve的乳尖颤颤巍巍地立了起来。

瞬时间Steve的脸颊就变的通红，他下意识地抬起胳膊想要遮挡，却被Bucky阻止了。“你知道你有多美，小婊子，或许你可以用那条胳膊挤一挤，但不是现在，好吗？”棕发的青年俯下身来亲吻他，他强硬地挤进了Steve的双腿，俯下的结实躯体让Steve本能地分开了双腿撑在对方的腰侧，但随之而来的精液顺着他料想不到的部位滑下的触觉让Steve却一动都不敢动。

Bucky总是喜欢称他为‘小婊子’，无数个夜晚和白日他亲昵地亲吻Steve，称他为‘亲爱的小婊子’，Steve咬住了下唇，他的耳根通红，他甚至不敢去看Bucky，他知道他的眼睛肯定湿透了，稍微一点情感的波动就会让他的眼眶发红，所幸在面对流氓混混时他不这样，不然他不知道自己会面对怎么样的屈辱。

轻柔的吻落在了Steve的唇上，是烟草和酒精的味道，干涩的，有点熏人和呛鼻。Steve想要加深这个吻，但棕发青年却撑了起来，他将身体下移。他要做什么？Steve忍不住猜测。

直到浅浅的呼吸吹拂在他的下腹部Steve才意识到，“不要，Bucky，”他颤着声说，更多的像是哀求，“这很……”Steve永远找不到一个合适的借口，Bucky最后总是能得到他想要的，但他的脸颊烧的他下一秒就能晕过去似的，“这很脏……”Steve抖着声说。

“是吗？”Bucky用鼻尖顶弄着那个小小的突起，成功地从金发青年口中逼出了粘腻的惊呼，饱满丰腴的肉体弓起，Bucky用脸颊轻蹭对方滑腻的大腿内侧肌肉，小婊子。他想，用手指撑开了那个好好地接纳过他的小洞，和他料想的一样，妖艳的玫瑰花似的颜色，因为过度的性爱和开拓而泛着熟透似的艳红。现在那里像是不安似的微微开合，浊白的液体从穴口细细地流了出来。

而看在老天的份上，他又湿了。饱满的肉瓣上覆着一层晶莹粘腻的液体，Bucky用手指夹起恶意地揉捏，“嗯啊……”Steve扭动着腰，他近乎喘不过气，视野里一片迷蒙，白炽灯的光模模糊糊的，他感到大腿被分的更开，他能感到灼热的精液依然存留在他的体内，而Bucky的指尖戳刺着外部那个敏感的小点。阴蒂。Steve不能抑制地想到了它的名称。他咬住了下唇。

Bucky用鼻尖轻蹭着Steve的小穴，以前接纳他的部位又紧又窄，他曾猜想Steve生来就应该是一个姑娘。毕竟谁还能拥有这样甜蜜的小穴和玫瑰颜色似的乳头？但事实比他想的要的多。

这可真是一个上天给他的礼物。

从阴蒂到因为过度使用而有些外翻的肉瓣，Bucky轻蹭着Steve接纳过他的穴口，粘腻的蜜液混着细微的精液流了出来，还带着一缕血色，是的，他刚破了Steve的处。又一次。Bucky弯起嘴角。

“现在告诉我，甜心，是谁给了你这么一个礼物？嗯？”

湿润的触感留在他的下体，“啊……！”Steve惊喘，Bucky含住了他，Steve的脑子嗡鸣作响，他不受控制地低头，棕发青年把头埋在了他的胯间，从Steve的视角只能看到对方挺直的鼻尖和饱满的额头，湿润的触感持续地传来，Steve忍不住夹紧了大腿，然后他的屁股被重重地拍了一下，清脆的声响让Steve的眼眶发红，“说话。”

“嗯……是血清……实验完后我很难受，所有的检测结果都没有什么异样，而在我发现告诉博士之前他就，嗯啊！”Bucky含住了Steve的阴蒂，他用牙齿轻轻地碾磨着，Steve扭动着自己的身体，过度的快感几乎让他疯狂，他弓起腰，大腿并拢直到触碰到Bucky的卷发，“Bucky！！”他恳求。欲望在体内逐渐叠加而得不到满足几乎让Steve发疯。

“继续说，甜心。”

Steve咬住下唇，他感到泪水控制不住地从眼眶流了下来，他皱了皱鼻子，混蛋，他想，“等我回去后才发现，啊……我不敢告诉别人……”

“你做的很对小宝贝，”Bucky抬头，他冲Steve露齿一笑，金发青年的蓝眼睛总是这么湿，而他现在的眼神像是含着一汪水，艳红的嘴唇被他蹂躏的一团糟，“如果你说的话他们可能会让你当军妓呢我的小可爱，在战场上当他们的队长，在夜间当他们的婊子。”

Steve咬住了下唇，灰蓝色的眼睛懒散似的看着他，“他们才不会呢。”他小声反驳。

“是的，因为你只是我的婊子。”修长的手指捅进了Steve的内部，他并拢了腿，因为对方粗暴的动作而感到细微的疼痛，而更多的却是被满足后的忍不住的喟叹，即使更多的快感涌动在了他的体内。

Bucky俯下了身，他舔着Steve的小穴，他的宝贝在任何时候都是蜜一样的甜，而这一次他也更加好奇他能把他逼成什么样。他敏感的像个身经百战的妓女，而在他的Steve又倔强的像只小狮子。

下一秒Steve的脚跟轻蹭着Bucky的后腰，将他拉的更近，“给我嘛，Bucky……”像是因为自己的话语而感到羞耻似的，他的声音低低的，哑哑的，像是一把最致命的春药。

“你要什么呢？”Bucky故意问。

湿润的蓝色眼睛看着他，鲜艳的嘴唇被洁白的牙齿咬住，他的宝贝的睫毛抖个不停，声音又细又小，“想要你操我……”

下一秒粗大的性器贯穿了Steve，像是要把他分成两半似的捅入了他的最深处，Steve的脚踝在Bucky的背后相交，他扬起脖子尖叫，然而下一秒他的嘴被对方的手掌捂上，“嘘，你不想让别人知道对吗？”

“唔……”Steve点头，他下意识地撅起。在他体内抽插的性器每一下都又深又重，Steve被撞的不住向前，他的腰弓起，腹肌卷了起来，而上抬的臀部则是更加加重了Bucky在他体内的存在感。每一下都让他的胸口饱胀着，酥麻的快感让Steve眼角发红。

肉体交合的撞击声和粘腻的水声在室内响起，Steve的腿被抬到了Bucky的肩膀上，棕发的青年咬着牙，蓝色的眼睛像是燃烧着火焰，能将Steve卷携和燃烧，燃烧我吧，Steve想，他迎合着对方的动作，每一下性器在体内的摩擦都让他战栗颤抖。

紧致的内壁勾缠着他，纤细的腰肢拧摆着，在Bucky重重挺入时湿热的内部裹紧了他，在Bucky抽出时层叠的软肉又像是不舍似的挽留。Bucky将性器抽出到只剩头部，然后狠狠地挺入，看着金发青年为之尖叫和沙哑地哭喊，他掐住对方的下巴亲吻鲜艳的嘴唇，“嗯……Bucky！”饱满光滑的大腿夹紧了他的腰侧，这是他的尤物，只属于他的水中女妖，岩石上的塞壬，Bucky的手掌压过Steve的腹肌，那里平坦而饱满，因为抽插的动作而不住起伏，Bucky喘息着，他仿佛能感到自己的老二在对方体内的形状。

Steve近乎饥渴地亲吻Bucky，快感叠加着，他的身体随着Bucky的动作起伏来回，他的腰部颤动着，“啊……！”Steve尖叫，他达到了高潮。

Bucky咬着牙在Steve的体内重重地抽插，金发青年高潮后的身体格外的敏感，紧致的小穴不住地开合收缩着，而对方咬着下唇像是要逃，Steve哭喊着摇头，但Bucky按住了他的膝盖，分开到最后，他最后深深地顶入，把精液射在了对方的体内。

灼热的液体喷洒在体内的感觉让Steve无声地尖叫，Bucky掐住了他的下巴，重重地亲吻，近乎掠夺，“我爱你。”在他们嘴唇分开时Bucky粗喘着说。

“唔……”Steve小声呜咽，他感到视线一片模糊，他总是哭，然后他感到泪水被对方抹去，“混蛋，”Steve嘟囔。

“我以为你应该给我反馈。”

Steve下意识地噘嘴，他想要扭头，但他的脸被对方捧住了，所以他只能看着那张蠢兮兮的脸，那张该死的，好看的，蠢兮兮的脸，灰蓝色的眼睛带着笑，该死的，他为什么无论什么时候都不这么好看？“混蛋，我都让你上我了，”Steve嘟囔。

“这不算一个回答。”

“只有你觉得，”Steve皱了皱鼻子，他听到Bucky轻声笑，细密的吻落在了他的脸颊上，Steve别过脸但Bucky就是不知道停，Steve哼哼了两声，他抬起胳膊环住对方的肩膀，快感依然残留在他的体内，他感到每一下肢体接触都让他感到麻酥酥的，像是胃里有一千只蝴蝶正在扑腾，或许只可能只限Bucky，Steve亲吻对方的耳廓，“我也爱你。”他不情不愿地说。

FIN  
  
  
  



	2. In The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在密林中，Bucky带走了Steve

  
  
“Bucky，这是树林。”Steve警告，不敢发出太大的声音。

“我知道，不然你比较偏好在他们面前吗？”

“不是！！”Steve气恼地反驳，然后因为对方抚摸他下体的动作而被阻断了所有的语言，他的裤子被脱了下来，棕发青年半跪在他的面前，脸庞因为渐黑的天色而看不清表情，只能看到那双灼灼的灰蓝色眼睛。

“嗯……”Steve忍不住把背紧贴在树干上，粗糙的树皮隔着制服摩擦的他的背有些刺痒，而带来的刺激感不及棕发青年带给他的万分之一。Bucky的手指来回滑动抚摸着那个小小的肉穴，Steve弓起了腰呻吟，“小声点，他们会听见的。”他故意说，即使他知道就算是有四倍听力也听不到这么远的距离，但那双气恼地瞪着他的蓝眼睛让Bucky忍不住咧开嘴笑。

紧致的小穴变得湿润又滑腻，Steve的腿根软的他几乎撑不住自己的身体，Steve用手抓住了树干，凹凸不平的摩擦感让他稍微找回了自己的声音，即使那根浅浅的摩擦的手指让他的声音都颤的不成样子，“你不能这样，Bucky……我们……”Steve没有意识到这听起来多像一个恳求，他的手指抓紧了粗糙的枝干，细微的疼痛让他稍微清醒了点，但正当他想要坚决地推开Bucky的时候，下体湿润的触感打断了他所有的话语。

“啊……！”Steve惊叫，意识到的瞬间他咬住了自己的下唇，但是甜腻的尾音让Bucky抬起头冲着Steve笑，他轻轻地啄吻饱满的肉唇，那个小小的，精致的地方。因为天色渐暗Bucky看不到它的样子，但他知道它是什么样子的。粉嫩的，娇小的，羞怯的，被撑开时会不停地张合，就像一个扭动着想要逃开的小姑娘。能让属于他的小姑娘发出甜腻的哭喊。

“嗯……！”Steve昂起了头，他把背部紧贴在树干上，大腿被Bucky的手掌握住让他不能采取更多动作，“Bucky……！”Steve哭喊，他压低了声线但出口的嗓音却还是像一个尖叫，他扯住了棕发青年柔软的卷发。阴蒂被对方的手指揉捏，Bucky吮吸着那片小小的肉唇，发出的声响让Steve面红耳赤。

Bucky往窄小的入口探进了一个指节，金发青年扭动着身体，不得不说他这种徒劳的尝试让Bucky胯下的老二更加硬的发疼。湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看着他，湿润的像他下一秒就会哭出来，但他却无处可逃。

“这像不像我强奸了你？嗯？”Bucky轻笑，他亲吻了一口那个颤抖的部位，感觉到掌下的握住的Steve的腿根也随之发颤，“亲爱的Stevie？”

“闭嘴……”Steve吸了吸鼻子，他的眼眶发红，在他的体内浅浅地抽插的手指让他失去了话语，但这很舒服，一时就是，但现在更多了几分让Steve害怕的成分，曾经的性爱也很疼，但他知道到最后他总能感到舒服。现在的则是更多的让他害怕，因为这种几乎决堤般的快感，他感觉自己的身体完全地被Bucky侵占，所有的注意力都在那根重重地操他的老二上面。即使Bucky要求在所有人的面前操他他也一定会同意，因为他竟然那么轻易地就能沦为对方的小婊子。

窄小的穴口紧紧地含着他的手指，Bucky在那个小洞里浅浅地抽动，层叠的软肉吮吸着他，他记得在日光下它们的样子，粉色的，蠕动着，被深色的性器操开的样子色情的让人能直接就这样射出来。Bucky的呼吸加重，“我想操你，就在这里。”他说。

Steve的呼吸一窒。“不……”剩下的那个字还没出口就因为Bucky深深地顶入而化成了一声带着泣音的尖叫，Steve捂住了嘴，他感到眼泪渗了出来，Bucky好像丧失了耐心，在他体内进出的手指的速度变得又快又重，摩擦着内壁带来的快感让Steve几乎不能承受。

“嗯……！”直到指尖涌过一阵热流Bucky才知道Steve达到了高潮，金发青年丰腴的肉体颤抖着，他的呼吸粘腻又甜美，腰部朝着Bucky的手指轻微地挺动着，主动在用他的手指操着自己，分泌的液体沾湿着Bucky的手指，落到了地上，“你湿透了小婊子。”Bucky哑声说。

“嗯……”Steve哭着答应，他控制不住地在Bucky的手指上浅浅地起伏着，高潮后他能感到他的内壁都在为之战栗，但随之而来的快感更是接近疯狂，圆润的指尖摩擦过肠壁，Steve下意识地绞紧。Bucky感到他的手指被紧紧地夹住，下一秒第二股热流涌过他的指尖。

“Bucky……！”感受到圆钝的顶端摩擦入口的时候Steve惊恐地说，圆润的头部顶开了他的肉唇，在那里来回地抽动，Steve想要推开对方，但是他的嘴唇随之而来地被堵住。Steve掐住了Bucky的胳膊，他想要扭头。但下一秒粗大的性器贯穿了他。

“……！”Steve感到眼泪流了出来，他应该庆幸Bucky封住了他的嘴，不然他的叫喊所有人都能听到。他的腿被抬到了Bucky的腰侧，棕发青年又深又重地挺动着，Steve的身体随着对方的动作摇晃，他浑身无力，只能被动地挂在Bucky身上，唯一的支撑点只有那根凶狠地在他体内进出的老二，他感到那个紧窄的小洞被狠狠地撑开，然后来回地摩擦，高潮后的余韵依然存在，每一下青筋密布的阴茎擦过内壁的触感都让Steve浑身颤抖。

“你知道你的小洞会是什么样子对吗？嗯？”Bucky贴着Steve的耳朵哑声说，“那个漂亮的，粉色的小洞会被我肮脏的老二开到最大，每一条褶皱都撑开，你可爱的肉瓣会被摩擦地肿起，你会被我从内到外好好地操一个遍。”粗糙的手指摩擦着Steve的阴蒂，在指尖揉捏把玩，Steve哭叫着想要撑起身体离开，但他的身体却被更加用力地按压到顶入他身体里的阴茎里。“Bucky！”Steve尖叫，他控制不住地颤抖，Bucky感到有热液冲刷过他的老二，“敏感的小荡妇。”Bucky哑声说，握住了Steve的膝弯让他的身体更加深地下沉到自己的老二上，火热的内壁绞紧了他，饱满的大腿蹬动个不停，这真的有些像是强奸，不是吗？

“嗯……！”在性器最后一下深深地顶入时Steve哭喊，灼热的液体在他的体内迸发，喷洒到内壁上让Steve为之瑟缩，他的腿徒劳地想要并拢，却被Bucky掰得更开，“别动，如果你不想再来第二次的话。”感受到依然半硬着的性器蓄势待发，Bucky在他的体内缓缓地挺动的动作时Steve乖乖地停下了挣扎。但是内壁无意识地抽搐和他颤抖的腿根却导致Bucky的老二被吸的更紧，Bucky闷哼一声抽出了性器，Steve的腿一软就要瘫倒到地上，Bucky扯住了金发青年的胳膊，他把外套垫到了地上再让金发青年坐下，透过朦胧的月光Bucky可以看到粘稠的液体从对方的腿间滑了下来，一片狼藉。

Bucky深吸了口气，他从口袋里翻找出了手帕，半跪在对方的面前给他擦拭。Steve身子发软地靠在树干上，感受着敏感的部位被一下一下地摩擦时他忍不住瑟缩，“Bucky……”他低低地叫。

“如果你不想再来一次的话就不要这么叫我。”Bucky咬牙切齿的说，月光下对方的小穴艳红肿胀，正是因为Bucky知道它们曾经多么粉嫩可爱带来的冲击感才更强，穴口翕动开合着，透明的液体混着浊白的精液流了出来，肉唇被摩擦地红肿外翻，Bucky的指尖夹住它们微微擦拭，金发青年的腿根发颤，却乖巧地将腿根分的更开，让Bucky更方便地擦拭，同时也是更方便地看到它们。

精液向下流淌，一片狼藉。他的小姑娘张着腿看着他，蓝眼睛湿润地像含了水，嘴唇被自己咬的一片狼藉。Bucky深吸了口气，他把手帕递给了Steve，“自己来，我恐怕我控制不住。”

Steve红着眼接过手帕，Bucky转过身，但细微的抽泣和摩擦声还是让他蠢蠢欲动，冷静，Barnes，冷静，Bucky调整着自己的呼吸，直到Steve因为哭喊而嘶哑的声音响起，“好了。”他说，声音低低的，“但是你的手帕不能用了。”

该死的，他非得每一个动作都像含着色情的暗示吗？Bucky咬了咬后槽牙，深吸气后他转身，冷静，Barnes，他对自己说，“这附近有一条河流，不远，我带你过去。”

“嗯。”Steve说，他想要站起身，但棕发青年先他一步地用自己的外套裹住了他的下身。结实的胳膊环在他的膝弯，“Bucky？”Steve下意识地抬头，“我可以自己走过去。”

“真的？”棕发青年宽大的手掌隔着衣服捏了捏他的屁股，Steve感到脸颊发红。“不远，没事的，就让我带我的小公主过去。”Steve感到柔软的触感落在他的前额。

棕发青年带着他向前，结实的胳膊环在Steve的膝弯和腰侧，这让Steve产生了恍惚感，有一瞬间他竟然想起了布鲁克林，在街上棕发青年背着他，因为显然让那些家伙们找到更多的理由有害无益。而在无人处小巷里Bucky总是抱着他，这样他就可以唠叨个不停，对着Steve的脸让他无处可逃，在有时他会低头亲亲他。

流动的月光像是薄纱似的垂落，Steve把脑袋靠在了对方胸前，听着Bucky稳健却有些过快的心跳，他没意识到自己弯起了嘴唇。  
  
  
  



	3. peach

  
  
Bucky还记得曾经Steve的腿架在他肩膀上的感觉。

细瘦修长的腿，白皙而滑腻，Steve身上的肉很少，但他的腿却不显得只有骨头，形状优美而纤细，小个子很轻，在Bucky抬起他的下半身时他往往会惊呼一声，即使Bucky早就提醒并且他应该早有准备。

而现在的Steve则更多了几分丰腴的意味。

Bucky架起了金发青年的腿，指尖陷入了饱满的肌肉里，触感柔软而有弹性。“我不如以前那么轻了。”Steve红着脸说，因为姿势的原因他的脑袋陷进了枕头里，金色的柔软头发和洁白的枕头的对比一瞬间让Bucky想起了军队里传阅的那些色情小册子。金发女郎永远备受青睐。而画册可表现不出这么美的蓝眼睛。

“以前的我也享受不到这种待遇。”Bucky随口说，Steve感到他的腿被架到了棕发青年的肩上，确实和以前不同，现在Bucky的肩膀更加地宽阔和有力，他的轮廓比起以前也更加深邃。我的Bucky在战场上真正地成为了男人。这个念头突然出现在了Steve的脑袋里，他不能不为之脸红。

“看看你，已经湿了。”Bucky掰开对方的腿时揶揄地说，白皙的大腿肌肉的内侧，那个小小的粉色的部位已经带上了一层水色。Bucky还记得在第一次‘使用’完后他好好地看了Steve多出来的小部位，用手指，用嘴唇，他把那个可爱的lady part好好地记在了自己的脑子里。

而现在他的小宝贝的lady part一如既往，只不过由于过多的使用颜色变得更加成熟，从娇嫩更多的向娇艳转变，可爱的粉色而变得更多的有一些殷红。而现在那两片小小的肉唇微微地颤动着，带着一层湿淋淋的水光。

湿的下一秒就能直接操进去。

架在Bucky肩膀上的腿不安地扭动着，Bucky能感到弹性的肌肉的挤压，他还记得指尖陷入的感觉，那种饱满和丰腴。

Bucky往湿热的内部捅入了一个指节，几乎是瞬间他就能感到那个紧窄的地方裹紧了他的手指，像是被吮吸着迎合，“嗯……！”金发青年闷哼，Bucky能感觉到他的身体一瞬间的紧绷，紧致的小穴咬着他的手指，在他的肩上的腿抽动着并拢，柔软的大腿内侧肌肉擦过Bucky的脸颊，而Steve从嘴里发出了甜腻的呻吟。

修长的手指持续地往内挺动着，Steve的下半身被Bucky架到了肩上，他的后脑深陷在枕头里，Steve的手指抓紧了床单，他永远也习惯不了这个，快感像是浪潮，一瞬间将他卷携，而他下一秒就像是晕头转向地不知所措，正如一个溺水者。Bucky的指甲修剪的圆润整齐，Steve能清楚地感觉到，一寸一寸地打开了他，摩擦带来的刺激让Steve的身体微微抽动。

他以为接下来是增多的手指，Steve下意识地咬住了嘴唇。而下体感受到的湿润触感一瞬间让Steve绷紧了身体。

“Bucky……！”他惊呼，而感到灵活的舌尖的顶入后他难以自抑地发出带着哭腔的尖叫。

Bucky舔过他，许多次，就像是一个难以言说的爱好，棕发青年喜欢在舔他时抬眼看他，灰蓝色眼睛深沉而幽暗，像是一个捕猎者，而这更多让Steve的脸红的厉害。

湿润的舌尖顶入了那个小小的部位，Steve感到他的内部被舔弄着，Bucky的手指按压揉捏着那粒小小的阴蒂，身下的金发青年的身体扭动着，在他肩上的腿下意识地蹬踹着，他的嘴里发出了带着哭腔的呻吟，接近于一声哭泣着的尖叫。

Bucky用手指掰开了那两片肉唇，他在被展开的粉色内壁上亲了一口，蓝色的湿润眼神抬起看他，小小的水珠从Steve的眼角滑落，衬在白皙的皮肤上像是一颗将留未留的妖艳的痣，Bucky舔了舔下唇，“你是甜的，我的小宝贝。”他笑着说，看着艳红的内壁吞入了他的手指，高热的穴肉缠绕了上来，紧紧地裹住了他的手指，光是看着这样的景象Bucky仿佛就能感觉到下腹像是有一团火在燃烧。

他用手撑起了Steve的后腰，脊椎向内凹陷出了流畅优美的弧度，而无论何时他的腰都细的不可思议，Bucky的手掌上滑，弹性挺翘的臀部色情地勾勒出了饱满的轮廓，Bucky总是想要抽打他，无论何时无论何地，特别是看着他行走时，有时他甚至想要当着众人的面，就像是某种蠢兮兮的宣誓主权的行为。

Steve感到他的腿被放了下来，模糊的视线里看不清什么，只有白炽灯朦胧的光团，但他的唇上感到了柔软的轻触，只是轻轻的一碰，转瞬即逝，然后他的嘴唇上被按压上了手指，轻轻地按压着，然后伸进了他的口腔，Steve想要扭过脑袋躲避，但Bucky的嘴唇又印了上来，Steve感到他的眼泪被擦去，Bucky轻轻地捏住了他的下巴，英俊的棕发青年嘴角带着微笑，他说话时的语气像是诱哄，“尝尝你自己。”他说，但掐在Steve下颚的力道却像是不容拒绝。

Steve的脸颊红通通的，当他瞪着眼睛看他时也像是撒娇，谁叫他有着这样好看的蓝眼睛呢，现在还湿漉漉的，Bucky忍不住又俯下身亲了一口，再度探入手指时他没得到拒绝。

红润的嘴唇开启，洁白的齿列露了出来，他只张开了一小点嘴，犹豫又踌躇似的，他含进了Bucky的手指，Bucky能感到他的指腹抵着Steve的牙齿，痒痒的，他没忍住轻轻地碾压，金发青年用湿润的眼神瞪他，洁白的牙齿和红艳的嘴唇的对比更加明显。

当硬热的性器挺入时Steve控制不住地仰头，但Bucky把他的尖叫都压在了嗓子里，Steve呜咽着闷哼，但Bucky的手指掐着他的下巴，他被迫地迎合着这个吻，Steve能感到军裤粗糙的布料，和臀肉挤压有些疼，Bucky的另一只手掌依然撑着他的后腰，Steve的大腿夹在Bucky的腰侧，他被动地被Bucky掌握着，而每一下对方的动作都带动着他的全身。

Bucky夺取着他的呼吸，在他们的嘴唇分开时Steve甚至感到有些上气不接下气，棕发青年的下半身挺动着，又深又重，Steve的身体控制不住地向前，但撑住他后腰的手又紧紧地把控着他。Bucky亲吻他的额头，在泪眼朦胧的视线里Steve看到他的棕发凌乱，而眼尾发红，像是接近歇斯底里。Steve控制不住地呜咽，他环住了Bucky的颈项，将对方拉的更近拖入了一个亲吻。

柔软的嘴唇印上来时Bucky将手移到了Steve的肩膀，他抱住了金发青年，对方几乎算是被笼罩在他的身下，完全地被他掌握，柔软又温顺地蜷缩在他的身下，美丽的蓝眼睛紧闭着，而纤长的金色睫毛上笼罩着泪珠，鲜艳的嘴唇微微开启，露出一点洁白的牙齿，Bucky吻了上去，听着Steve从喉咙里发出细微的呻吟。

像是一把小勾子，轻易地勾着他，也像是他的毒药，只需一点就能让他致命。

“我永远也不会让你离开。”Bucky低语，他的手掌下滑，顺着平坦的腹部下滑，抚摸到柔软的大体内侧，然后抚上了Steve的小穴，那个紧紧地箍着他的娇嫩的部位，正在接纳着他的被撑到最大的小穴，每一条褶皱都被满满地撑开，“只属于我的小宝贝。”

印在他脸上的吻炽热而深情，Steve的脑子有些发昏，他揽住了Bucky的肩膀，身体随着对方的动作而摇晃，Steve感到脸颊发烫，他像从内部开始燃烧，Steve感到晕乎乎的，但他知道自己下意识地笑了出来，“我也爱你。”他晕乎乎地说，在Bucky的脸上亲了一口。

这几乎像是小孩子的亲法，脆生生的，带出了一声响亮的声响。Bucky忍不住笑，他用鼻尖轻轻地蹭着Steve的脸颊，在对方的嘴唇上印下了一个柔柔的吻。  
  
  
  



End file.
